Astrid and Hiccup - their story - chapter 2
by bucker12
Summary: So what happened after chapter 1 well... Hiccup has a big question (well he has 2 big questions) but who will ask the other first ...


Hiccup and Astrid – there story

As everyone in the village of Berk new that Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III had lost his leg fighting the Red Death and was now treasured as a hero. Though he may have been a hero to the towns folk some still thought he was a good-for-nothing idiot, that didn't even look like a Viking but most of these people had been stomped out by other folk., But there was one person who had always looked up to Hiccup, who had treasured his company and had always liked to be around him no matter what mood he was in, her name was Astrid.

Astrid had been living with the Haddocks for over 10 years. After a dragon attack had destroyed her family home, which had killed both of her parents, luckily Stoick had manage to save her and she had come to live with them. Soon Astrid became of age where you wanted a bit more privacy, instead of letting her go into the spare room, She still had to share Hiccups loft room but Stoick had added a wall and a door so he could go to his half of the room and if she needed to go in there (Which she did more the he had thought)

Even now at the age of 15 (the same age as Hiccup) she frequently got many night mares of the event. The night mare actually happened more than you might think, well they were mostly every night and every night she would get out from her warm, cosy, soft bed and tell Hiccup.

On this one night the Dream had become worse and soon it felt real (it wasn't) and it had became too hard to lay by herself. She had to see Hiccup.

Now the more observant of you will have noticed that I haven't said that Hiccup and Astrid was a couple (even though it sounds like it). You see though they well loved each other each time they had tried to tell the other something had got in the way, whether this was a rain or snow or anther Viking attack, something always got in the way!

Anyway on this particle night Astrid got out of bed and slowly crept into Hiccups room. She moved like an assassin stalking her victim, even the boards that she knew that squeaked (out of experience) didn't squeak. Soon she was by his bed and began to knock at his arm hoping for him to wake up. After several more nudges Hiccup got up, to find Astrid staring at him "anther bad dream Astrid, come on, get in" As Hiccup said this toothless woke up with a jump.

Astrid had started to like toothless more and instead of ignoring him like she did when she was scared of him, this time she walked over to him bent down by the knees (as if she was bowing) and gave him a small peck on the nose. After doing this she quickly sprinted over too Hiccups bed and started to snuggle into his now strong (but carful) hands. She felt safe.

"So Astrid what was this dream about, I now think you just do it to be in here with me" As Hiccup said this she gave out a small giggle that warmed up Hiccups tired mind "And so what if I do I really don't think you would stop me from doing this would you" Now it was time for Hiccup to give out a small giggle. "No your right I wouldn't stop you." "Look Hiccup I know I may have been acting weird and the reason is well errm well errm Hiccup... I love you."

Astrid started to cry and sob into her hands "come on now Astrid don't cry, because I love you too, I use to think of you as a sister, but now I want to think of you as a lover. Now come on and wipe your tears into my PJ sleeve" after saying this she did and instead of going to sleep, she started to snuggle her face into his shoulder "good night Hiccup, I love you" soon they were snuggling down "good night, you're so beautiful"

Soon it was morning and Astrid started to wake up to find Hiccup laying next to her with a giant smile on his face, soon she remembered what she had said last night and started to snuggle deep into his shoulder with a smile on her face

20 minutes later Hiccup woke up and started fidgeting around until he felt her. Soon she felt him move around "good morning honey, sleep well" asked Astrid quickly knowing that Hiccup would still be sleepy. Hiccup quickly looked at Astrid. You see he now felt it normal to find Astrid asleep but for her to call him 'honey' was very different. "Good morning, you want some breakfast and can I ask where is toothless... honey" Astrid quickly looked up at him with large eyes "Hmmm you have caught onto the pet names fast and toothless is outside" "why?" "So we could have a little bit of time to ourselves also I want to talk about last night" Hiccup started to look a bit nervous now soon too many thoughts were flooding around his head

"Hiccup there's no need to look so worried all I was going to ask is, well do you mean everything you said yesterday about loving me" "Of course I did Astrid I mean your perfect, I just well I mean how are we going to tell my father. I mean he is not the most understanding person also we will have to tell toothless If anyone is to know I think he should be the first." Astrid gave a small playful sigh "Hiccup your dad knows, he came up here and sore us like this and I told him, he was very excited. As for toothless I mean he is the most understanding dragon I know, he was able to live here with you and its kind of just me and Stormfly who he will have to get use to."

Stormfly was Astrid's deadly Nadder; Astrid kept her in the small dragon stables across town.

In about 2 hours Hiccup and Astrid got up and made breakfast. Normally making breakfast was a less then fun task, every morning Hiccup would have to get up and make everyone's breakfast. But now it felt like anther adventure. Astrid came down first and walked into the kitchen

5 minutes later Hiccup came down

Even though Hiccups dad is the chief, you might think that there kitchen or the food was any different, well there kitchen was just the same as everyone else's so when Hiccup went down to make their first breakfast as a couple he found it hard. In the end they settled for yak bacon in bread and some specially made yaknog (once Astrid had tried to make yaknog and know one liked it, well hiccup drank it to be polite but was sick afterwards but later he redesigned the recipe to make it nicer... and it was a lot nicer). As hiccup started on their breakfast while Astrid sat there looking dreamily into his big blue eyes.

In about 30 minute the yak bacon and bread was ready and soon he was walking over to her and placed it in front of her. Soon they were eating and in about an hour they were done with their breakfast and Hiccup started to wash up

Soon Astrid came up behind him and wrapped her hands around his waist and hugged him tight "There's something about your strong grip I just love it." Astrid kissed him quickly on the cheek and then walked over to the door and opened it to peer out to see dragons flying about with their riders.

Normally Astrid would want to go flying with Hiccup but not today, today was for the two of them and as it was Sunday they didn't need to teach the young ones how to ride the dragons."You know Hiccup we don't need to teach the young today, this might sound weird but seen as we are still in our PJs, can we go back to bed, please" without letting him answer she quickly dragged him off to bed...

going to finish this story when I can, but I thought I would leave a cliff hanger


End file.
